


say amen. say amend.

by redbatman



Series: season 12 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Kissing, Bickering, Episode: s12e10 Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets, Established Relationship, Impala Makeouts, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Tension, oh and its, they're so gross u guys, theyre an old grumpy married couple, theyre just caring very loudly at each other, unsafe opening of car doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbatman/pseuds/redbatman
Summary: “Was that so hard?” Dean’s tone is clipped and irritated. He drums his fingers restlessly on the steering wheel. Sam’s eyes flick back and forth between the two of them, emotions ranging from concern to irritation. Dean adjusts the mirror until Castiel’s face comes back into view and Cas immediately drops his gaze so their eyes don’t meet.They drive in silence.Being in the same room as Dean and Cas when they’re having one of their littleI care about you too muchtiffs has always been a trial, but being trapped in a car with a pissed, petulant angel of the lord and your antsy, combative big brother has got to count as some legitimate form of torture. Sam should be calling the Geneva Convention or whoever the hell it is who deals with that sort of shit. He should be getting the United Nations on the phone. Sam feels like he’s watching an ongoing battle of wills-he honestly wouldn’t be surprised if they had found a way to argue through thoughts, or purely by attempting to project emotion at one another, wielding intent as a projectile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the 12.10 preview. title from "on earth we're briefly gorgeous" by ocean vuong

When Sam walks into the kitchen, he knows it’s going to be a long day.

“Excuse me?” Dean is staring Castiel down, the intended confrontational effect somewhat mitigated by his messy soft sleep hair and that grey robe he loves so much.

Cas looks bored, which on Cas generally means he’s annoyed or tired. In this case, Sam thinks it’s both. “I know that you heard me the first time, Dean,” he says with exaggerated calmess, using slow and careful delivery to reflect his deep impatience. “I have been contacted by a former member of my angel garrison. We have set a meeting time and place for tonight.”

Dean’s jaw works a few times and Sam steps in. “Good morning guys!” he says, forcing a smile and going for the coffee. “Hey Cas, what’s that you were saying about an angel friend?”

“ _Friend_ ,” Dean spits out. “Every damn angel he’s been _friends_ with since we knew him has turned to Hell’s side or tried to kill him! Usually both!”

Oh shit. “Well-” Sam tries to begin, before Cas interrupts him.

He steps closer to Dean, who swallows. “I am tired of you assuming I cannot take care of myself,” he says, his voice low like a storm on the edge of the horizon.

Dean doesn’t back down, staying in Castiel’s face. “I’m not the one who’s made every member of your _family_ we ever met be absolutely psycho, Cas!” he gestures widely and frantically with his arms, making the belt of the Dead Guy robe come a bit loose. He quickly readjusts it and pulls on the ends to tighten it. “God forbid I want you to stay safe.”

“Since when have you avoided risk in the line of duty?” Castiel demands, his eyes involuntarily flicking down to Dean’s waist. Dean blushes to his freckles, before scowling and running a hand through still sleep mussed hair. “I’m not walking into a war with heaven Dean, I’m going to talk to an old friend, someone I’ve known for _millennia_ , since before you were barely a _speck_ in the divine plan. Now you and your brother may accompany me or I may go alone!”

Dean reacted instantly. “Fine,” he snapped, before turning on his heel and pouring himself some coffee. In a true show of passive aggression, he didn’t offer to get Cas any.

It was truly war.

For the rest of the day, Sam tried to avoid both Dean and Castiel. He moved from room to room in the bunker trying to find a quiet place to read, but somehow every once in awhile Dean would show up and begin ranting. He finally cracked around mid-afternoon, while Dean was complaining about Castiel’s lack of self-preservation between stress-eating bites of a sandwich. _No one cares about your relationship problems_! Sam threw up his hands and only felt a little satisfied when his brother almost choked on a mouthful of bread and cheese.

  
Castiel was almost worse than Dean, because he didn’t complain, he just _lurked_. Sam would be sitting, trying to read about North American Aboriginal Myth and Cas would just come in and stand in the room. _Looming_. How do you come up with a killer comeback for looming?

On top of all this, he went out for groceries in the evening and when he came back he was 90% sure they’d had angry sex on the War Room table.

 _One day_ , he thought desperately. _One day I am going to move out_.

When they finally set off for the meeting, both had adopted forced cheerful moods. However, the situation quickly began to disintegrate as they drove. Cas provided the directions and location easily enough, but was unsurprisingly unforthcoming on the details of the many other questions Dean had.

“Christ, Cas!” Dean finally cracked all the way through his fake pleasant tone. “Why ask us to come with you if you don’t want us to know shit?”

Castiel rolls his eyes to the roof, ignoring the way Dean bristles. “If you don’t wish to accompany me, I will gladly go alone,” he speaks, exhaustion dripping from every syllable.

“The hell you will,” Dean snarls, then sputters as Cas reaches for the door handle. “Hey, the fuck are you doing, we’re driving!” he begins to apply the brake pedal as Castiel calmly and firmly opens it, before smoothly stepping out and shutting the flapping Impala door.

Dean furiously rolls down his window. “Cas, the hell are you doing?” he yells. Castiel keeps walking along the side of the road, eyes fixed firmly forward. “Cas, get in the damn car!”

“No, Dean,” he doesn’t turn to look at him, continuing to walk. Dean slows the vehicle down to match his walking pace and keeps entreating him to just _get in, get in the fucking car. Christ, Cas what are you trying to prove?_

Finally, he comes to a complete stop. Cas keeps walking. When he gets a few yards away Dean calls out to him. “I swear to God, Castiel if you don’t get back in the car I’m gonna get out and walk with you!”

Cas turns his head slowly, his sullen expression meeting Dean’s frantic, angry one. He stalks silently and evenly back to the car, pointedly opens the door and slides himself back into the seat.

“Was that so hard?” Dean’s tone is clipped and irritated. He drums his fingers restlessly on the steering wheel. Sam’s eyes flick back and forth between the two of them, emotions ranging from concern to irritation. Dean adjusts the mirror until Castiel’s face comes back into view and Cas immediately drops his gaze so their eyes don’t meet.

They drive in silence.

Being in the same room as Dean and Cas when they’re having one of their little _I care about you too much_ tiffs has always been a trial, but being trapped in a car with a pissed, petulant angel of the lord and your antsy, combative big brother has got to count as some legitimate form of torture. Sam should be calling the Geneva Convention or whoever the hell it is who deals with that sort of shit. He should be getting the United Nations on the phone. Sam feels like he’s watching an ongoing battle of wills-he honestly wouldn’t be surprised if they had found a way to argue through thoughts, or purely by attempting to project emotion at one another, wielding intent as a projectile.

Technically, it’s silent in the car, but Sam has had to listen to some eardrum bursting classic rock that has been less obtrusive than this ongoing tension. He’s angling his body towards the two of them and he has a perfect view of Castiel looking like he’s trying to burn a hole through the back of Dean’s skull with his mind while Dean looks like he’s about to pull the steering wheel right out of the dash the way he’s twisting his hands around it so forcefully.

For the love of God.

Sam runs his hand through his hair in agitation and sighs, making the noise almost just for the sake of reminding them he’s still there. “All right, who wants music?” he asks, trying to stay casual and keep the vaguely desperate tone out of his voice.

“I’m good,” Dean shoots back instantly, not turning his head. The muscles in his jaw continue to clench and unclench and he keeps twisting his hands slowly on the wheel. Cas frowns and shifts in the backseat, continuing to glare at the back of Dean’s head like it’s gravely offended him.

“You’re-” Sam begins, cut off by Dean sighing as if he’s never experienced greater suffering in his life. “Okay,” Sam concedes, knowing better than to press it.

He tries something else. “Cas, is there anything specific we should know about your friend?” Castiel’s sigh is equally heavy and Sam’s ears ring in response to just how much no one is talking. “...All right-guys, you know what, this silent treatment thing? It’s silly, it’s not gonna work,” he’s grasping at straws. “Whatever we’re walking into we should probably, you know, have an actual plan.”

Cas sighs again, so heavily Sam’s surprised a new singularity isn’t created in the car from the weight of it. “What do you wanna know?” he asks.

“Oh, he speaks,” Dean’s voice drips with sarcasm.

“Enough!” Sam raises his voice. Dean and Castiel look almost surprised. “Yeah, I’m still here. You know, I think I’d actually rather go back to Hell than be in this car right now?”

Cas, who considers himself Sam’s friend, has the decency to look mollified. Dean however, who considers himself Sam’s family, still carries out his card-carrying right to be obnoxious. “Well, if Cas would stop being Mr. Mysterious over here and just answer the damn questions!”

“I have said now that I will answer your questions,” Cas takes a calming breath through his nose.

Dean laughs without humour. “Yeah, only because Sam asked! Why don’t you listen to me, huh?”

“I did not see the relevance of telling you the-”

“Why don’t I get to know!-”

“Surely you agree information is valuable and I-”

“So _I’m_ not valuable?-”

“You’re being a child, Dean-”

“Well, _you’re_ being a big feathery baby!-”

“Sometimes it’s best to keep things on a need to know basis-”

“Need to know basis-!” Dean slams on the brakes.

The Impala’s tires make a horrible screeching noise as the rubber burns on the asphalt. “ _Jesus Christ, Dean_!” Sam yells, spluttering from where he’s now gripping the sides of his seat like he’s holding on for dear life.

Dean just turns in his seat and stares at Cas, before calmly opening the driver’s door and stepping out of the car. For some reason, this is an understandable signal to Castiel, who opens his door just as mildly and gets out to meet Dean on the road.

They continue to argue outside, gesturing wildly with their arms and getting in each other’s faces. Sam buries his face in his hands.

He can just catch snatches of words. _Angels- Why don’t you- Communicate- Be safe- Not an idiot - Perfectly capable- Holy Christ- Don’t blaspheme- That’s not what your Dad said-_

Sam looks up just in time to see Dean and Castiel furious and red-faced, their faces inches apart. Cas has a fist firmly clutching the front of Dean’s shirt and Dean reaches up and grabs the lapels of Castiel’s coat. They both suddenly seem to sober, wide-eyed and panting, as they take in the way they’re groping at each other. The tips of Dean’s ears turn red.

There is a pause.

Cas twists the hand that’s holding Dean and pushes at his shoulder with the other one, pushing him against the car. Dean whimpers and crushes the coat’s collar in his hands.

Yep. They’re making out. Angry, aggressive passionate making out. Against the side of the Impala. With Sam _right there_. God, when Dean comes up for air, Sam is going to kill him.

He bangs on the window and Dean just flips him off.

**Author's Note:**

> so 12.10 preview happened and it was such a fantastic exhibit of married bickering that i wanted to write something for the purpose of having bickering end in angry car makeouts. enjoy the less than 24 hours before 12.10 premieres where we can all pretend this is canon. 
> 
> also omg i'm so sorry...to sam winchester...for this...does he deserve this nonsense??? No. lol i'm in general not a fan of sam pov deancas or sam walking in on them but the scenario just involved sam and this entire thing was so fun to write....Help Him...#JusticeForSam. 
> 
> anyways again i'm at killvvmaims on tumblr just chillin.


End file.
